Scissors Love
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Cinta sering dikaitkan dengan benda yang cantik nan indah untuk menghubungkan sepasang kekasih. Tapi, bagaimana jika benda itu adalah sebuah gunting? (AkaKaga, req may)


**By Request : may**

 **Type : Fandom Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Genre : AU & Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **Character :**

 **Mayor : Akashi Seijuro & Kagami Taiga.**

 **Minor : Seirin** ** &** **Rakuzan**

 **Inspiration : Based of** **Kuroko no Basuke** **Episode 38**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD & kosakata amburadul,kaku, AU, dll.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke –** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Summary :**

 **Cinta sering dikaitkan dengan benda yang cantik nan indah untuk menghubungkan sepasang kekasih. Tapi, bagaimana jika benda itu adalah sebuah gunting?**

' _-Italic-'_ : berpikir / berbicara dalam hati

* * *

 **~Scissors Love~**

Malam hari, Kagami Taiga bersama tim _Seirin_ merayakan pesta kemenangan di rumahnya. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia atas kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan saat _Final Winter Cup_ melawan tim _Rakuzan_.

Namun, semua berubah menjadi horor saat seluruh tim _Seirin_ berjatuhan dengan cairan merah mengalir dari robekan di tubuh mereka akibat satu benda, yaitu...

Gunting.

"A- Oi! Bertahanlah! Kuroko! _Kanto_ _u_ _ku_! Kapten! _Minna_!" teriak panik pria jangkung bersurai gradasi merah-kehitaman pada rekan-rekannya. "Ini... bercanda, 'kan...?" ucapnya yang semoga ini hanyalah akalan dari mereka. Tapi nyatanya, tidak.

"Kagami _-kun_ ~"

Suara dan aura yang pernah ia rasakan saat pertandingan penyisihan _Winter Cup_. Tekanan dari seseorang yang pernah melakukan hal gila padanya bahkan membuatnya terduduk lemah hanya sekali tatapan.

"Aku menemukanmu, Kagami _-kun_ ~"

 _Crash!_

Bayangan yang ada di hadapannya muncul seiring gerakan gunting yang seolah siap menggunting siapapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"A...Akashi...?!" ucap Kagami saat mengetahui bahwa pelakunya adalah kapten dari _Rakuzan_ yang telah ia kalahkan, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Benar. _Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou_ , _omae no saiai_ , Kagami Taiga." ucap Akashi sambil memainkan gunting di hadapan Kagami.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan...?" tanya Kagami gemetar tak bergerak.

"Tentu saja..." -seringai lebar dan mata melebar seorang _Psycho_ \- "Menjadikanmu koleksi abadiku!".

 _Jleb!_

"A-aaaarghhh!" pekiknya saat merasakan benda tajam sudah tertanam di dada Kagami.

"Tenanglah, Kagami _-kun_. Aku pasti akan menempatkanmu di tempat yang istimewah dan aman agar kau tidak membusuk. Ehehehehe!"

* * *

 **~Keluar Dari Dunia Mimpi~**

"Gaaaaaaahhh!" Kagami terbangun dan memeriksa tubuhnya. Dan beruntung masih utuh pada tempatnya.

"Sial! Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi yang menyeramkan!" kesal Kagami tapi terdengar suara di sebelah dirinya.

"Mmh~"

Seketika ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapatkan wanita berambut pirang tanpa busana tertidur lelap di sebelahnya.

"Nga-!"

 _Gubrak!_

"Alex!"

Yap. Wanita berpirang itu adalah guru basket Kagami dari Amerika, Alexandra Garcia, terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengarkan gegaduhan dari muridnya.

"Ya ampun... Berisik sekali..." ucap Alex sambil mengucek mata birunya.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali..." -Kagami melemparkan pakaian dengan teknik _Meteor Jam_ ke arah Alex- "PAKAI BAJUMU!".

Sang guru geram dengan perlakuan muridnya. " _Teme_! Jangan melempariku dengan jurus andalanmu!".

 **~Dapur~**

Semua begitu tenang setelah keributan tadi pagi. Kagami memasak dua telur mata sapi sedangkan Alex duduk tenang di meja makan.

"Oi, Kagami." panggilnya.

"Hah?"

"Akhir-akhir ini... kau tampak ketakutan. Bahkan, seringkali berteriak saat kau tertidur. Apa kau mengalami mimpi buruk?"

Kagami tersentak sejenak mendengar pertanyaan dari Alex. "Ya... begitulah. Sampai-sampai, aku tak bisa tenang dan konsentrasi." jelasnya mengiyakan.

"Apa karena... setelah kau berpacaran dengan si kapten _Rakuzan_ itu?".

 _Jleb!_

Kali ini pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

" _U-uruse_! Tak ada hubungannya dengannya!" ucap Kagami seraya menata sarapan pagi di meja. Ia menutupinya walaupun sangat terlihat tanda rona merah di wajahnya.

Kemudian, Kagami mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

* * *

 **~Flashback : On. Akhir Dari Babak Final Winter Cup~**

Tim _Seirin_ merupakan tim yang pertama kali menjadi juara satu di _Winter Cup_ setelah mengalahkan Tim _Rakuzan_ yang tak terkalahkan.

Setelah penerimaan tropi dan penghargaan pada seluruh tim, mereka pun akhirnya saling bersalaman satu sama lain. Terutama, saat Kagami memberikan selamat pada Akashi.

"Akashi, kau adalah lawan yang luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Suatu saat kita bertarung lagi."

"Aku juga, Kagami _-kun_. Kau lawan yang hebat." ucapnya singkat sambil membalas jabat tangan Kagami. Hanya saja Akashi masih memegang tangan Kagami dan tak mau melepaskannya.

"Err... Akashi."

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pintanya.

"Oh... oke." Kagami mengiyakan kemudian mengikuti Akashi ke dalam ruang yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain. "Oi, ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Aku... ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Boleh?".

"Silahkan."

"Waktu awal pertandingan _Winter Cup_ , aku menyesal atas perbuatan _mou hitori no ore_ padamu. Bahkan... membuatmu trauma." ucap menyesal Akashi sebelum menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Kagami.

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu lagi. Jadi, aku tak apa." ucap Kagami seketika memegang tangan Akashi yang sempat menyentuh pipinya.

Sedikit tersentak, Akashi menarik tangannya. " _Sumanai_." ucapnya sambil menunduk.

"Hanya itukah yang kau katakan?" tanya Kagami.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?".

Kali ini, pertanyaan mulai menjurus ke arah pacar.

"Kurasa belum. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku!" ucap Akashi _to the point_.

 _'Heh? Apa? Apa dia tidak salah?'_ pikir Kagami yang shok setengah mati.

"Kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Kagami tidak percaya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Ini juga... sebagai hukumanku. Karena itu, terimalah!" ucap Akashi memaksa.

"Oi! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" ucap Kagami yang berusaha menolak.

Tiba-tiba, Akashi roboh ke tubuh Kagami dan seketika wajah Kagami memerah. " _Onegaishimasu_! Aku tidak mau ada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara kita. Setidaknya, akulah sebagai pengganti kesalahan _mou hitori no ore_. Kalau kau tak menerimanya, aku... tak akan bisa tidur tenang..." ucapnya seraya mencengkram baju Kagami.

 _'Gaah! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Apa dia sedang depresi karena kalah hingga ia seperti ini?! Ya Tuhan... aku harus bagaimana?!'_ teriak Kagami di dalam hati. Kemudian, ia mengambil napas untuk menenangkan diri. "Baiklah. Aku terima." ucap Kagami menerima tawaran Akashi.

Tanpa Kagami ketahui, seringai mencurigakan namun menakutkan muncul dari sudut bibir orang yang dipeluknya.

"Oi, kau dengar? Aku menerimamu. Jadi, tolong-"

Seketika Akashi menarik kepala Kagami dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Taiga." ucap Akashi sebelum menyatukan bibirnya ke bibir Kagami.

Mata _ruby_ milik Kagami membulat sempurna setelah melihat mata _heterochromia_ yang ada pada Akashi yang artinya, sisi lain Akashi muncul kembali di hadapannya.

 _'Na-!'_

"Hee~ Kalian enak sekali, Kagami _-kun_ , Akashi _-kun_."

Seketika, kedua pasang permata _ruby_ menatap sepasang permata _aqua marine_ yang sedari tadi menatap adegan langka dari kedua pria bersurai merah.

 _'Ku-Ku-Kuroko?!'_ kaget Kagami dalam hati dan reflek melepas ciuman mereka hingga dibatasi beberapa jarak diantara mereka. "Se-se-sejak kapan kau di sini?!" tanya Kagami gugup setengah mati.

"Uhm... 10 detik yang lalu saat kalian mulai berciuman." jawab Kuroko dengan tampang polos.

 _'Mulai berciuman?!'_ shok Kagami.

" _Sumanai_ , Kuroko _-kun_. Aku terlalu lancang melakukan hal ini. Kalau kau marah, mungkin kau bisa memarahiku." ucap Akashi menyesal.

 _'Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan dia bertukar posisi lagi?!'_ pikir Kagami melihat perubahan Akashi sekejap mata.

"Memangnya, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kuroko seolah mulai menginterogasi mereka.

"Aku-"

"Oi! Mantan kaptenmu gila! Tiba-tiba saja dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan langsung berciuman denganku!" ucap Kagami kesal sambil menunjuk mantan kapten dari _Teikou_.

"Lalu, kau menerimanya?"

"Iya. Gah! Bukan begitu!" ucap Kagami keliru tapi tetap saja terucap.

"Hee~" ucap Kuroko yang kini ekspresinya berubah lebih serius dan menatap tajam Kagami.

 _'Mampus! Perasaanku tidak enak...!'_ pikir Kagami menelan ludah.

"Sudah jelas, Kagami _-kun_. Akashi _-kun_ bukanlah orang yang tidak waras. Dia memang menyukaimu, jadi wajar saja, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi..."

"Sudah kuputuskan..." ucap Kuroko terpotong.

Kagami panik karena ia pasti mengira bahwa Kuroko akan berhenti menjadi _Kage_ -nya dan akan mencari _Hikari_ lain lagi. Jika ini terjadi, mungkin Kagami akan hancur tak tersisa.

"Aku akan..."

Kagami mulai berkomat-kamit dalam hati dan jawabannya adalah...

"Merestui hubungan kalian.".

"Eh?"

"Na-?"

Kedua pasang permata _ruby_ terkejut dengan keputusan Kuroko. Akashi, tentu merasa bahagia yang tak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Sedangkan Kagami, sebaliknya.

"Apa maksudnya merestui hubungan kami, hah?!" protes Kagami.

"Surat ini buktinya dan para tim _Seirin_ menyetujuinya." ucap Kuroko sambil menunjukkan secarik surat restu dari Tim Seirin.

"Sejak kapan ada surat seperti itu?!" kaget Kagami.

"Benar dan kami setuju kok." ucap para tim _Seirin_ beserta pelatihnya, Aida Riko di belakang Kuroko.

" _Nan de_?!" protes Kagami.

Sang kapten _Seirin_ , _Master of Clutch_ , Hyuga Junpei menepuk pundak Kagami ditambah dengan sebuah kedutan di belakang kepalanya. "Kurasa kau memang pantas dididik keras seperti Akashi, Kagami.".

"Eh?!"

"Tak ada salahnya Akashi mengajarimu banyak hal dibandingkan kami. Basket serta pelajaran yang lainnya." tambah Sang _Iron Heart_ , Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Apalagi, kau cocok sebagai saudara sebaya Akashi." tambah pemilik kemampuan _Eagle Eyes_ , Izuki Shun.

"Kami mendukung, Kagami!" ucap tim _Seirin_ lainnya.

"Biar... kau tidak kaburan, Kagami _-kun_ ~" tambah sang pelatih, Riko dengan wajah menakutkannya.

"Siapa yang kaburan?! Aku tidak seperti si pemalas dari Akademi _Touou_!" ucap Kagami yang dimaksud adalah mantan _ace_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Aomine Daiki.

"Pokoknya, untuk Kagami..." -Hyuga menepuk pundak Akashi sambil mengacungkan jempol- "Kutitipkan padamu dan didik dia menjadi anak yang hebat.".

" _Haii_!" ucap Akashi reflek.

"Ngaaaahh! Jangan sembarangan menitipkan anak!" teriak Kagami stres.

"Terima kasih atas izin kalian semua. Tapi, untuk saat ini, aku membiarkan Kagami _-kun_ untuk bersama kalian karena kalian akan merayakan kemenangan, bukan?" ucap Akashi memberi izin pada Hyuga.

"Lalu, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko khawatir.

"Aku akan berkumpul bersama tim _Rakuzan_." jawab Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitulah. Baiklah. Aku pinjam dulu." ucap Hyuga.

"Memangnya, aku barang apa?!" protes Kagami dan naasnya mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kapten.

"Siapa yang menganggapmu barang, _aho_?" ucap Hyuga. "Kalau begitu, kita rayakan di rumah Kagami!" ucap Hyuga sambil merangkul Kagami dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Tak lama, Akashi mendapatkan pelukan gemas dari Mibuchi Leo. "Akhirnya kau dapat pacar, ya, Sei _-chan_ ~" ucapnya Mibuchi senang.

"Tak kusangka, kau mendapatkan seseorang yang langka, Akashi." ucap Nebuya Eikichi sambil merangkul Akashi dan menjitak kepalanya.

"Kau hebat bisa menjinakkan si _Ace_ Liar dari _Seirin_ itu! Apa kau pakai _Emperor Eyes_?" tanya Hayama Kotaro.

"Kurasa aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya." ucap Akashi.

"Kau yakin hanya mengucapkan apa adanya atau... kau berencana memonopolinya untuk kalian, Akashi?" tanya si Bayangan Kelima _Rakuzan_ , Mayuzumi Chihiro.

"Kalian?" ucap bingung tiga Raja Tak Bermahkota.

"Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa kapten kita ini, sebenarnya ada dua kepribadian dalam satu tubuh?" ucap Mayuzumi menyadarkan para _junior_ -nya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? _Mou hitori no ore_ memang menyukainya. Jadinya..." -mata Akashi kembali berubah _heterochromia_ \- " _mou hitori no boku_ akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan Taiga." ucapnya sambil menyeringai menang.

 **~Flashback : Off~**

* * *

Kagami pun akhirnya menampakkan wajah tertekan dari efek masa lalunya hingga terbawa mimpi.

Alex mengambil bungkusan berisi balok gula dari lemari pendingin. "Hei, kau tahu dimana gunting berada?" tanyanya sambil mencari gunting.

"Gunting?" ucap Kagami tersentak mendengar kata kunci yang membuatnya kembali merasakan horor.

"Iya. Kau tahu dimana?"

Kali ini, Kagami gugup dan gemetar saat berjalan ke arah lemari penyimpanan dan membuka laci berisi benda laknat dan menakutkan baginya. Ia berkhayal seolah gunting itu memanggil Kagami untuk menjadi korban ketajaman dari gunting.

"Gaaaahhh!" teriak Kagami hingga ia terjatuh seperti orang ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa, Kagami?" tanya Alex heran dan sedikit terkejut.

"A-aku harus berangkat sekarang! _Itekimasu_!" ucap Kagami yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Alex bingung dengan tingkah muridnya yang terbilang berlebihan hanya sebuah gunting.

 **~SMA Seirin~**

"Yosh! Kita mulai latihan!" teriak sang kapten untuk memulai latihan.

Kagami nampak melamun, bahkan saat Nigou mendekat pun Kagami tidak merasa ketakutan.

"Kagami, akhir-akhir ini kelihatan aneh. Ada apa dengannya? Bahkan ia tidak merasa ketakutan saat Nigou ada di dekatnya..." tanya Furihata, teman Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Biarkan saja. Toh, itu efek dari ajaran Akashi. Setidaknya, dia tidak sampai ketakutan dengan anjing." ucap sang kapten.

Tanpa ia sadari, Mitobe melempar bola ke arah Kagami.

 _Duak!_

"...!" Mitobe terkejut karena tak sengaja melempar bola ke arah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" teriak Kuroko menghampiri Kagami yang tengah pingsan.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Furihata khawatir.

"Ya ampun..." Riko dan Hyuga hanya menepuk jidat.

"Kurasa, dia harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Furihata, tolong bantu aku." pinta Kiyoshi pada Furihata dan mereka membawa Kagami ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Izuki curiga.

"Hm~ Kurasa, Kagami mengalami efek ketakutan pada seseorang atau benda yang membuatnya trauma hingga kehilangan konsentrasi." ucap Koganei seperti seorang detektif.

"Ketakutan seseorang atau benda?" pikir Riko dan ia ingat bahwa setelah Kuroko menemui mantan kaptennya, Akashi, Kagami maupun Furihata merasa sedikit ketakutan terhadap Akashi. "Kuroko-kun, maaf jika aku mencampuri urusanmu dengan Akashi. Tapi, aku ingin tahu, apa yang terjadi saat kau bertemu dengan Akashi?" tanyanya menyelidiki.

"Benar. Saat itu, sisi lain Akashi _-kun_ yang aku temui pernah meminta Furihata _-kun_ untuk pergi agar tidak mengganggu pertemuannya dengan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Tapi, Kagami _-kun_ datang dan meminta Akashi _-kun_ untuk tidak mengusirnya. Secara kebetulan, Midorima _-kun_ membawa _Lucky Item_ berupa gunting. Akashi meminjam gunting untuk alasan memotong rambutnya. Tapi..."

* * *

 **~Flashback : On. Awal Winter Cup~**

Seluruh mantan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Furihata dan Kagami berada di luar gedung basket. Kagami meminta Akashi untuk tidak mengusirnya dan iseng menyapa sang kapten dari _Rakuzan_.

"Shintarou, boleh kupinjam guntingmu sebentar?" pinta Akashi sambil menghampiri Midorima yang tepat di depan Kagami.

"Untuk apa _nano da yo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Rambutku mengganggu. Jadi, aku ingin memotongnya sedikit." ucap Akashi saat menerima gunting dari Midorima. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah Kagami sambil tersenyum ramah. "Tapi, sebelum itu... kau Kagami _-kun_ , 'kan?" tanyanya.

Awalnya, Kagami diam namun...

 _Zrash!_

Seketika, Akashi menyerang Kagami dengan gunting Midorima. Beruntung Kagami menghindar walaupun pipi kirinya tergores hingga luka. Furihata pun shok melihat kejadian yang tak terduga.

Akashi menyeringai senang saat melihat respon dari Kagami "Heh~ Hebat juga kau bisa menghindar. Karena bergerak seperti itu, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi tidak untuk selanjutnya. Jika kukatakan pergi, pergilah." -memotong poni depan dengan gunting- "Di dunia ini, menang adalah segalanya. Yang menang diakui, yang kalah hanya menerima. Sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah kalah dalam hal apapun dan tak akan pernah. Karena aku yang selalu menang maka akan selalu benar. Kalau kau menentangku, meskipun kau orang tuaku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu." ucap Akashi memperingatkan Kagami.

Saat itulah, Kagami hanya diam namun beruntung ia tidak memikirkan Akashi.

 **~Flashback : Off~**

* * *

"Tapi, kenapa ia begitu ketakutan seperti itu? Seperti saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Nigou." tanya Riko heran.

"Mungkin... karena-"

"Karena _mou hitori no ore_ menyerang Kagami _-kun_ dengan gunting milik Midorima.".

Semua orang menoleh ke arah sosok yang tak lain adalah kekasih Kagami, Akashi.

"Akashi _-kun_? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sudah lama." jawabnya singkat.

"Jadi, kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?" tanya Koganei tak enak.

"Begitulah." ucap Akashi.

Hyuga langsung berdiri di depan Akashi dengan penuh kedutan di keningnya. "Jadi~ kaulah yang membuat mental si Kagami turun, hah?!".

Seketika itu juga Akashi membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan sang kapten _Seirin_.

" _Sumanai_ , Hyuga _-san_. Jika Hyuga _-san_ ingin memukulku, aku siap!" ucap Akashi yang sekali lagi membuat seluruh orang menganga melihat Akashi menunduk minta maaf pada Hyuga.

Hyuga bingung mau menjitaknya atau hanya memarahinya. "Baiklah."

 _Tak!_

"Eh?" semua mata dan mulut menganga setelah melihat Riko memukul kepala Akashi dengan _harisen_.

"Pukulan itu sebagai perwalian dari _Seirin_! Lain kali, jangan kau ulangi lagi!" ucap Riko.

" _H-haii_!" ucap Akashi patuh. Kemudian, ia mengelus kepalanya sendiri. " _Ittai_...".

"Kurasa kau baru mendapatkan yang seperti ini, Akashi _-kun_." ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Benar juga." ucap Akashi sambil tertawa geli.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hyuga penasaran.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melihat Kagami berlatih di sini. Sekalian..." -menaruh sekeranjang makanan di kursi lapangan- "Membawakan makanan untuk kalian." ucap Akashi.

Semua mata memandang takjub melihat masakan yang istimewah dan berkelas.

"Kau... yang memasaknya...?" tanya Izuki.

"Benar. Aku tahu kalian belum sarapan." jawabnya.

 _'Dia bisa membaca pikiran kami?!'_ kaget para tim karena Akashi bisa membaca pikiran mereka.

"Selain berkelas, hanya menatapnya saja membuat perut keroncongan." ucap Koganei.

"Tak perlu sungkan. Silahkan dicicipi." ucap Akashi mempersilahkan.

Seluruh tim memakan masakan Akashi dan langsung mematung seketika.

" _Daijoubu ka_?" tanya Akashi panik.

Tak lama air terjun dari masing-masing permata mengalir deras dengan indah.

"Surgaaaaaaaa~" ucap seluruh tim Seirin termasuk Riko.

" _Hontou ni oishii desu ne_ , Akashi _-kun_." ucap senang Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_ , Kuroko _-kun_." balas Akashi senang.

"Lalu, untuk Kagami?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya sendiri." jawabnya sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal berwarna merah dengan ukuran yang cukup besar.

"Apa... ukurannya tidak berlebihan?" tanya Hyuga memasang wajah shok.

"Tidak. Kagami _-kun_ memiliki porsi yang sama dengan Nebuya _-san_. Jadi, seginilah ukurannya.".

"Ya ampun..." ucap seluruh tim tidak menyangka.

Di saat ketenangan mengelilingi mereka, seketika itu juga pecah karena teriakan yang tiba-tiba.

"Gaaaaaahhhh!"

Seluruh tim _Seirin_ dan Akashi menoleh ke arah tiga orang, yang salah satunya bersembunyi di belakang Kiyoshi.

"Oh? Akashi, ya?" ucap Kiyoshi menyapa.

" _Domou_ , _ohisashiburi_ , Kiyoshi-san, Furihata-kun." ucap Akashi memberi salam pada Kiyoshi dan Furihata.

"Akashi...? Dan..." –melirik tim Seirin sedang makan- "Kenapa mereka makan di saat latihan?!" ucap kaget Furihata.

"Yah, aku ingin sekali membawakan bekal untuk tim Kuroko _-kun_.Jadi, Furihata _-kun_ , Kiyoshi _-san_ , silahkan mencicipi hidangan yang kubawakan."

"Wah, kebetulan sekali. Yuk, Kagami, Furihata."

" _Sumanai_ , Kiyoshi _-san_. Aku ingin mengajak Kagami makan bersama di luar gedung." pinta Akashi.

"Apa?!" ucap Kagami kaget.

"Ide bagus." ucap Izuki.

"Kuizinkan~" tambah Hyuga.

"Na-" belum selesai bicara, Kagami sudah ditarik pergi oleh Akashi keluar gedung basket. Kagami pun berteriak tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Tak kusangka, Akashi memang berbakat." ucap Kiyoshi.

"Kurasa Akashi cocok sebagai istri." ucap pendapat Izuki.

" _Chigaimasu_." ucap Kuroko membantah.

"Eh?"

"Memang dari fisik, Akashi _-kun_ terlihat seperti itu, tapi sebaliknya, Akashi _-kun_ -lah yang pantas jadi suami dibanding istri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu sudah bawaan dari ayahnya ditambah dengan dirinya yang satu lagi." jelas Kuroko.

"Begitu..." ucap seluruh tim yang seketika ber- _sweat drop_ mengingat Akashi _-kun_ memiliki dua kepribadian.

 **~Di Luar Gedung Basket~**

"Kubuatkan ini untukmu, Kagami." ucap Akashi saat memberikan bekal khusus kepada Kagami. Tapi, Kagami tak ingin menyentuhnya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kagami dengan nada marah.

"Aku hanya-"

"Bukan kau yang kutanya, tapi dirimu yang lain! Aku tahu dia ingin bicara padaku. Cepat tukar sana!" ucap Kagami meminta Akashi untuk bertukar tempat.

Akashi menutup mata sejenak dan digantikan dengan permata _heterochromia_ dan aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yah, Akashi yang lain mengambil posisi di tubuh Akashi.

"Ketahuan juga. Yang kau katakan benar. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Apa karena aku telah melakukan hal gila waktu itu?" tanya Akashi yang kembali mengungkit masa lalu.

"Bukan itu yang kubahas. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau tidak apa berpacaran denganku sedangkan dirimu yang original tidak berpacaran?" tanya Kagami memastikan.

Akashi tersenyum. " _Baka_. Tentu saja ia juga menyukaimu.".

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Tak ada cara tapi ini kenyataan yang kami ambil. Kami memang dua kepribadian dengan dua pemikiran yang berbeda tapi yang kami suka tetaplah sama, yaitu kau." ucap Akashi jujur.

Kagami tercengang dan diam sejenak. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Aku kira kalian akan saling berbeda pendapat dan bisa saja saling beradu di dalam tubuh. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau hal itu bisa terjadi." ucap Kagami lega.

"Tak akan pernah terjadi." ucap Akashi sebelum mengambil sesuatu di tasnya.

Rasa penasaran muncul di wajahnya namun seketika berubah menjadi horor saat melihat Akashi mengeluarkan gunting panjang berwarna merah.

"A...apa yang akan kau lakukan..., A-Akashi...?" tanya Kagami panik.

"Aku harus... mengurangi apa yang ada pada dirimu." ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai lebar.

 _'Mengurangi...? Jangan-jangan, yang ia maksud adalah... nyawaku... seperti di mimpi...?!'_ pikir Kagami yang semakin panik.

"Tenanglah~" pinta Akashi sambil mengarahkan gunting ke arah mata Akashi.

 _'Tidak...! Aku tidak mau mati sebelum menjadi pemain terbaik di Jepang! Tidaaaak!'_ teriak Kagami dalam hati dan seketika ia menutup mata rapat-rapat.

 _Crash!_

 _'Eh?'_ pikir Kagami heran karena gunting itu tidak menusuk dirinya.

Perlahan ia membuka mata dan yang ia lihat adalah Akashi memotong rambut Kagami yang terlanjur memanjang.

"Rambutmu sudah sedikit panjang. Ini akan membuatmu terganggu saat latihan maupun bertanding. Rambutmu memang sedikit pendek dari rambutku saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kukurangi sedikit." ucap Akashi sambil merapikan seluruh rambut Kagami.

Kagami hanya takjub melihat perbedaan diri Akashi yang dulu memiliki hawa membunuh dan sekarang mulai melembut seperti diri Akashi yang original.

 _'Kukira dia akan membunuhku seperti dimimpi itu.'_ pikir Kagami dan disaat yang sama ia merasa nyaman akan sentuhan Akashi saat menata rambutnya.

" _Baka_. Mana mungkin aku ini seperti seorang _Psycho_ yang hanya menginginkan nyawa bahkan menjadikan orang yang dicintainya sebagai koleksi abadi. Jangan terlalu naif, Taiga." ucap Akashi sambil menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Kagami.

Akhirnya, pikiran negatif Kagami pun hilang digantikan dengan rasa bahagia saat bersama dengan lawan dan juga sekaligus orang yang ia cintai walaupun orang itu sering menganggap dirinya sendiri 'tak terbantahkan'. Tapi, tidak semua orang yang seperti itu dianggap orang yang kejam, bukan?

Kagami pun mempercayai sepenuhnya kepada Akashi yang kini telah berubah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi, entah jika penyakitnya kumat.

"Mau kupotong bagian yang lain di dirimu?"

"Hiih! Tidak!"

Mungkin Kagami harus bersabar menghadapinya.

 **~THE END~**

* * *

 **Terjemahan**

Kantouku : Pelatih

Minna : Kalian/Semuanya

"-kun" : _suffix_ untuk lelaki.

Boku wa Akashi Seijuurou : Aku Akashi Seijuurou

Omae no saiai : Kekasih tercintamu

Teme : Sialan

Uruse! : Cerewet!

Mou hitori no ore/boku : Diriku yang lain. Ingat. Akashi yang bermata _ruby_ adalah " _Oreshi_ ", sedangkan Akashi yang bermata _heterochromia ruby-topaz_ adalah " _Bokushi_ ".

Sumanai : Maaf

Onegaishimasu : Kumohon

Kage : Bayangan

Hikari : Cahaya

Nan de?! : Kenapa?!

Haii! : Baik!

Aho/Baka : Bodoh

"-chan" : _suffix_ untuk yang terlucu atau terimut. Sedangkan bagi Mibuchi, panggilan tersebut sebagai tanda rasa hormat untuk kaptennya, Akashi.

Itekimasu : Aku berangkat!

Daijoubu ka? : Kau tidak apa-apa?

Kiseki no Sedai : Generasi Keajaiban

"-san" : _suffix_ kepada orang dewasa atau lebih sopan.

Harisen : Pemukul kertas khas Jepang.

Ittai : Sakit

Hontou ni oishii desu ne : Masakanmu benar-benar enak

Arigatou : Terima kasih

Domou, ohisashiburi : Halo, lama tak bertemu

Chigaimasu : Salah.

* * *

Akhirnya, cerita keempat _fandom "Kuroko no Basuke"_ dan sekaligus cerita ketiga Akashi sudah jadi~

Anou, ada yang ingin saya utarakan tentang fiksi AkaKaga ini. Mengapa saya memilih kata kunci "Gunting"? Karena, mereka berdua ini terlihat cocok jika "Gunting" berada di antara mereka. Bisa dibilang, _pairing_ ini paling unik dan aneh dibandingkan yang lain. Apalagi saat melihat " _Episode 38_ ", dijamin bakal paham deh maksudnya~

Lalu, Akashi yang sangat menyukai Kagami yang sebenarnya adalah _Bokushi!_ Akashi. Sudah jelas kata kunci mereka seperti itu, 'kan? Tapi, mereka adalah dua jiwa dalam satu tubuh, maka apa yang _Bokushi!_ Akashi suka maka _Oreshi!_ Akashi pun suka, walaupun yang paling dekat dengan Kagami adalah _Bokushi!_ Akashi.

Nah, cerita ini untuk _reviewer_ bernama **may**. Selamat membaca dan kasih _review_ yang terbaik ya~ Disimpan juga boleh~

Untuk yang mampir, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa beri _review_ / favoritnya~


End file.
